


Maybe We Should

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-27
Updated: 2003-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Maybe We Should

"How long have we been sitting here?"

"Five minutes."

"Liar."

Billy shoved his watch in Dom's face.

Dom groaned. Billy stuck out his tongue. Dom crossed his eyes.

Billy laughed. "Bored, and not a cup in sight." He said mournfully.

Dom yawned. "Only five minutes? Your watch is running slow."

"Your brain is running slow."

"No slower than normal."

"Which isn't saying much."

Side by side, they sat on the bench. People buzzed around them at a frenzied pace. Shouting, whispering, commending, complaining.

"My feet itch."

"Mine hurt."

"Mine are hot."

"Mine are sore."

Dom couldn't think of a reply. They lapsed back into silence.

"So what yeh doin' tonight?" Billy asked.

"Same old thing." Dom said. His eyes were closed, his head resting against the wall.

"Yeah?"

Dom opened one eye and grinned. "You game?"

"Aren't I always, Dommie-lad?"

This time Dom stuck out his tongue.

"Do that again," Billy warned, "And it might get bitten off."

"Kinky."

"If you only knew."

Billy wondered if they were sitting too close. Their hands, on the bench, were just barely touching. There was plenty of room to his left, plenty of room to Dom's right. 

"How long now?"

"Eight minutes."

"Bullshit!"

"Foul mouth."

"You didn't seem to mind last night."

"Funny with a couple o'bottles can do for yeh."

"Right, love, blame it on the beer."

Billy smiled a rare kind of smile and Dom tilted his head to see it better.

Dom said, "Lij thinks we're fucking."

"What does Lij know? Hollywood brat."

Billy's voice lacked venom. Rather, he sounded fondly amused.

"We're not fucking."

"I know that, y'idiot."

"I didn't tell Elijah that. I didn't tell him anything."

Billy shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me."

"We're not fucking." Dom repeated.

"Maybe we should be."

Dom gave him a funny look.

Billy shrugged. "Just sayin'."

"Maybe you're right." Dom sighed.

"And wouldn't dear young Lijah's world just fall apart if he found out he was wrong about something?"

Dom laughed. "Are, wouldn't it."

Billy had to struggle to keep the idiotic grin off of his face. 

"Now my head itches." Dom tapped the spot just above his ear. He could barely feel the pressure of his fingers, but it was just enough to dampen the prickling, ticklish sensation. 

"Eleven minutes." Billy announced.

"How long did we have to sit like this last time?"

"Near 'bout forty minutes, I think."

"What happened then? Busted light?"

Billy shrugged. 

"You're bloody useless, you know that?"

Dom punched him in the leg, just above his knee. Not hard enough to hurt. Not hard at all. 

"I try." Billy said pleasantly. 

"You want to see a movie?"

Billy looked at his watch. "Sorry, Dommie, but I just don't think we have time. They'll need us on set eventually."

"Smartass. Tonight."

Dom felt a sudden tremor at the thought that Billy might say no and had to look away. 

"What's playing?"

Dom shrugged. 

Billy said, "Good enough for me."

From somewhere across the room, someone shouted, "Five minutes!"

"Wonder if that was for us." Dom said. 

"Probably."

They both knew that it was. 

"Feet still itching?" Billy said.

Dom glared. "Not until you mentioned it."

"I'm thirsty." Billy said. He made no move to get up.

"Nice, cold beer would be good."

Billy nodded.

"Where are Sean and Elijah filming today?"

"Blue screen work, I think. Lijah at least. Not sure about Sean."

There was a beat or two of silence.

"Dom." Billy said.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Dom didn't press.

"Dom, I-"

He was interrupted.

"All right guys! Back on the set!"


End file.
